


Family

by smileynerd256



Series: Space Buddies AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Tickles, Water Balloon Fights, it's just a bunch of cuteness and bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: A summer afternoon with Dipper, Mabel, the Stan twins, and Sophie. Water balloons are thrown. Giggles abound. Set in my newly named Space Buddies AU.





	

     Sophie leaned against the porch railing and grinned as she watched Mabel and Dipper pelt each other with water balloons and run around the yard. Stan and Ford sat on the old couch, equally amused. Today was perfect. No more monsters, no more nightmares, no more dimension-hopping or running from bounty hunters. Ford was relaxed and content. She gazed fondly at her six-fingered friend, glad for the thousandth time to see him happy.

 

     She was jerked out of her reverie by a splash to the face. She teasingly glared at the younger twins. “Hey, not fair! I’m unarmed!”

 

     Mabel giggled. “Then arm yourself! The war’s on, sista!”

 

     Sophie’s grin turned mischievous. She ran for the hose. “I’ve got the heavy artillery!” Dipper and Mabel retreated, lobbing water balloons as Sophie chased them around the yard. Suddenly they turned around and tackled Sophie to the ground in a mess of mud, wet grass and giggles.

 

     Dipper pinned her arms. “Mabel, initiate tickle time!”

 

     “Tickle time initiated!” Mabel was planted on Sophie’s stomach. She reached her small hands into her armpits.

 

     Sophie pretended to be horrified. “No, my one weakness! How did you know?” Before she was completely reduced to uncontrollable giggling, she got her legs under her, popped Mabel off to the side and twisted out of Dipper’s grip. She grabbed both twins around the waist and tickled them back. “Ha, the tables have turned!”

 

     They escaped from her grasp in seconds.

 

     Mabel was back on her in an instant. “Not so fast, missy!”

 

     “Ford, help! I’m out-numbered! They’re too strong!”

 

     Ford walked over with a huge grin and just watched. “I’m afraid I can’t interfere. They’re too powerful for me to--oof!” Sophie swiped Ford’s legs out from under him and brought him to the ground to join in the fray. Stan stayed on the couch, laughing and placing bets with Waddles on who would win the fight.

 

     They all ended up in a giggling, muddy heap and eventually stopped to catch their breath. Sophie gazed up at the gloriously bright blue sky, still smiling. It was great to have a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting so long to be able to post this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


End file.
